Week 19: The Crooked Lord
Week 19: The Crooked Lord Callux 6/28 - Pelora 7/1 AS 986 - 989 When we left off... Clyde and Nars got all fucked up on psychadelic black toadstools, and then Team Good Guys made their way toward the Fey Barrow at the edge of the Deep Wood. You found disturbed earth, axes, and signs of a struggle at the barrow, and as soon as you crossed the perimeter of the standing stones an eerie chill swept through your ranks. Selgaard and Ulfar struggled to master their fear while Nars and Quintus dealt a heavy dose of hurt to the Barrow Champion '''-- a large, humanoid fey dual wielding a quarterstaff and longsword. Three mummified bog bodies emerged from the nearby mounds. Luckily, you were able to mop up the adds after Clyde punched the retreating Champion to death. When the field was cleared, nobody was quite sure what to do next... but a Sutherin elf with a cane emerged from the Deep Wood and ordered you to leave, so that was definitely an option. Selgaard recognized the elf as the archfey Croom, The Crooked Lord', from the book Sister Garaele gave Nars. With that vital piece of information, you were able to negotiate with Croom, who demanded 4 more sacrifices to pay the blood debt owed after the barrow was disturbed. Croom wasn't too particular about who those sacrifices were or where they came from, so you all decided to go find 4 bandits, bring them back, and let the fey do what they wanted with them. But first you needed to cure Nars and Selgaard of their '''Mummy Rot'. The group took a detour to Holzdorf, where Father Vien Benu at the Temple of Moradin. Father Vien instituted a 2-day quarantine, which got right under Ulfar's skin, but he perservered and was rewarded with some tasty pie. Meanwhile, Sir Quintus visited with the Steward and got permission to transport 4 prisoners to "The Nation of Fey" for execution. Nars likewise paid the castle a visit, but the guards were dicks and he didn't have any luck convincing them to pay a retroactive monster hunting bounty. 'Around Town ' Tomorrow is National Hero Day in Blackaxe. This marks 1 year since the fall of the Starstruck Temple and the Tipping of the Scales, when Draugluin, Son of Faradrim, was killed. It also marks 1 month since false or unconfirmed rumors of Dragon sightings began to spread around the world. The Sleeping Giant Inn is getting a much needed (and unexpected) makeover! A traveling artist has been spotted working on a mural on the side of the building. Rep. Sing Ting is sending a delegation from Heat Hill through Blackaxe, to Phandalin. They plan to travel to Wyvern Tor and meet Lana the Geologist, to see if they can utilize their lava engineering skills in an exciting new way. There's some competing interest from the dwarves of Redforts, but they are much farther away. Banditry between Vaultaria and Avarus is on the rise. Allegedly.